When composite materials are molded into shapes with cavities, such as hat stringers, for example, there may be a need for some type of tooling that can apply pressure from the cavity outward during the curing step and can be extracted from the cavity after curing. The existing tooling used for this purpose may include without limitation inflatable rubber mandrels; solid mandrels such as metal, rubber or composite mandrels; or dissolvable mandrels. However, the inflatable rubber mandrels may be prone to leaking, which may lead to widespread porosity in the resulting composite laminate. The solid rubber mandrel may result in a cavity with a distorted cross-sectional shape or exert an uneven pressure on the composite laminate and may be too heavy for fabrication of large parts. The solid metal or composite mandrels may not have sufficient flexibility to be removed from parts having any degree of curvature or complexity. The dissolvable mandrels may be expensive to make and difficult to remove from large parts. Existing mandrel designs may not accommodate the dimensional changes of the composite part which occurs during application of heat to the surrounding tooling and part materials at the curing step. This can cause undesirable part material movement resulting in such distortions as waviness, wrinkling and/or bridging in the composite material.
Therefore, a mandrel is needed which is suitable for curing applications in the formation of cavities in composite materials and overcomes some or all of the limitations of conventional composite mandrels.